


We’re a team

by missroyalmess



Series: Anisoka One Shots and WIPs [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anisoka, Anisoka Week 2020, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missroyalmess/pseuds/missroyalmess
Summary: The start of a falling out for our favorite married couple.Anisoka so don’t read if you don’t like it.All rights to Ahsoka and Anakin goes to Lucasfilm/Disney
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Anisoka One Shots and WIPs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901122
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anisoka Week 2020





	We’re a team

**Author's Note:**

> Anisoka week day 5: fight
> 
> This is a scene that I’ve had in my head and have been working on for some time now. It will make more sense if you read the first 2 chapters of my story “Fallen Angel” before you read this. You don’t need to but it will help you understand what they are talking about.

Anakin sat on the couch in the common room of the family’s quarters. Since both he and Ahsoka were generals, the rebellion gave them larger quarters. It wasn’t that much bigger than the other ones, rather, the rooms were connected and they had a kitchenette opening to a tiny space for a table that the couple somehow managed to squeeze a couch into. 

He heard someone stop outside the apartment and punch in the key code for the door. Anakin watched as the door slid open and the silhouette of a hooded figure walked inside. The figure placed their bag down on the counter, flipped on the lights, and turned towards him as they removed their hood.

The figure gasped and jumped back, leaning on the counter for balance, at the sight of him sitting there. They were breathing heavy.

“Holy kriff Anakin,” Ahsoka said in between heavy breaths. “You scared me. I thought you’d be in bed by now.”

He crossed his arms. “I’m supposed to be,” he said as monotone as he could.

Her breath was slowing and she looked up confused. “Then why aren’t you?” She asked slowly, straightening a little.

“Because you lied to me.” The man stood as he spoke but made no move towards his wife.

Ahsoka chuckled awkwardly. “Ani, what do you mean I lied to you?”

He raised an eyebrow and kept his arms crossed. “You really don’t know?” Anakin could almost taste the anger in his own words.

“Uh, no. I really don’t.” At this point Ahsoka couldn’t think she could get any more confused. When had she ever lied to him? She trusted the man in front of her with everything she has, including her life. Why in the galaxy would he even think she would lie to him?

“Ahsoka, I know for a fact that you weren’t just running your Fulcrum mission. I know for a fact that you were out looking for Annaka!” The anger rose in his voice as he spoke. He couldn’t help it. He was pissed. “Ahsoka, did you forget that we are looking for her together?” He gestured between them with his hand. “Did you forget how dangerous it is for you to go looking for her by yourself?” Anakin was almost yelling but kept his voice down enough as to not wake the twins.

“Anakin, I can take care of myself. You know that. You taught me how to,” Ahsoka was trying her hardest to not raise her voice as well because knowing Anakin, it would only make the situation worse.

He was just about at his breaking point. Anakin slammed his eyes shut out of frustration. “I know that Ahsoka!” He yelled. Realizing how loud he was, Anakin took a breath before continuing, this time a bit quieter. “I just.” He shook his head trying to hold back tears that threatened to fall. “I can’t lose you Ahsoka. Not again.” 

His voice was just above a whisper but she heard it. Anakin’s words rang around in her montrals as she took in what he said.

“Anakin, I-I’m fine. And I’m going to be fine. I haven’t run into any inquizeters. I’m being safe. I haven’t found much but if I keep looking…”

He cut her off. “No, Ahsoka. What do you not understand?! We are a team. We look for her together. I forbid you to do it by yourself!”

Her eyes widened before she would start ripping into him for that comment. “I’m sorry, you forbid me?! Anakin, I am a grown woman and I can take care of myself! I don’t need you keeping me from finding her.”

“I just don’t want you to get hurt! I love you and I can’t stand to see anything happen to you.” He got quiet all of a sudden. “Not after that day.”

“Do you forget that she is my daughter too?! I have a right to go looking for her after she was taken right in front of me!” Ahsoka didn’t even bother to keep her voice down. Her little Angel had been taken over five years now and she still couldn’t think about the events of that day without sobbing and feeling like a failure.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think of this and if you would like to see more of this story line!  
> I’m on Instagram (@mac.does_art) and Tumblr (@missroyalmess) if you want to follow me!


End file.
